wolverineandthexmenanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is the leader of the X-Men. History Logan came to the Xavier institute. Upon arriving, he noticed Jean Grey staring at him through the window. He looked back at her, but she quickly turned away. He was told Jean's name by Charles. He disrespected Scott by giving him his keys and telling him to park his bike. Logan was pushed into a fight by Scott, something Jean told him not to pursue. He took the hits from Scott until Jean convinced him to stop hurting Logan. Logan intended to leave once again. He said goodbye to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus by capturing them with the Danger Room. He waved goodbye to Jean, who waved back, and was glared at by Scott because of it. Beast got him to talk to Rogue, who was upset at his leaving again. He tried to comfort her but she angrily stormed off. He walked back to the mansion intending to say farewell to Xavier and Ororo Munroe. However, before he could he saw Xavier writhe in pain. Jean was also in pain. Logan ran up to Xavier only to be caught in some kind of explosion. Afterwards he got up looking around. He saw many of the students injured and Scott desperately looking for Jean. Without Xavier, the X-Men broke up and went on their separate ways. Logan took a motorcycle with his stuff on it and wandered the country. He became wanted by the Mutant Response Division. He encountered Colonel Moss somehow and the Colonel became determined to capture the mutant. Over time he lost track of all of the other X-Men. Roughly a year after the explosion Logan fell asleep under a tree and dreamed of the explosion once again. When he awoke he saw several Recreational Vehicles drive by him, one of which had a little girl in it. They waved to each other as the RVs passed. He then followed them on his bike until they reached a crossroads where the RVs went left. Just as he got to the intersection he heard a train whistle and saw an explosion off in the distance. After a few seconds he decided to go to the right. After driving some distance he decided he couldn't just let someone suffer and turned around. He got to the train wreck and found that the RV with the little girl had been hit by the train. Rescuers tried to stop him but he went in anyways. He entered the burning RV and found the girl. Before he could get out he was caught in an explosion. He still managed to cover the girl with his body to protect her. After the fires were out rescue workers uncovered Logan and the girl, Erica. Her father, Randy, decided to help him when no one else wanted to, because he was a mutant. Another RV driver, Carl recognized Logan as being wanted by the MRD and used his phone to turn him in. Randy was disgusted with the thought that the man who saved his daughter would be turned in as a criminal. Randy and his wife took Logan in Chris' and Gillian's RV and returned to their home. Logan's presence in their house caused irritation among their neighbors. Logan was put in Erica's room where he once again dreamed of the events of the mansion's explosion. He woke up and and heard Erica's mother on the phone, then heard a helicopter coming. Logan grabbed his Wolverine uniform and left the house before MRD agents broke in looking for him. Wolverine witnessed the agents taking away Randy and his family. He saw that Carl had turned him in. Wolverine tried to stop them but their helicopter flew too high too quickly. Agents tried capturing him with a net and knock-out gas but he escaped. The agents quickly took off in a separate helicopter but this time Wolverine threw the gas canister into the helicopter, causing it to crash into Carl's RV and walked away. Logan then returned to the mansion. He searched through the ruins and found an elevator shaft leading into the secret tunnels beneath. He dropped down the shaft and found Beast in his lab. Logan decided to surprise the blue mutant and it worked. Logan was told by Beast that he analyzed the ruins. The blast was centered on Xavier causing both he and Jean to disappear. Logan noted that Beast was also unable to find any trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group. Logan reasoned that then it probably was not the MRD nor Magneto. Logan then explained that he came to Beast looking for help. He wanted to rescue Randy and his family from the "Mardies." Logan convinced Beast to help him, mainly due to Wolverine rarely asking anyone for help. Together they hijacked a MRD truck outside City Books and Logan disguised himself as an MRD agent. He drove to the MRD Headquarters having "captured" Beast. He talked his way in and entered the garage. He knocked out the nearby guards and the two went in search of the cell block. Wolverine was with Beast when he found out the MRD were using a computer terminal. The two headed there to find Colonel Moss having tortured Randy and threatening to do the same to Erica. The two knocked out the guards and and Moss. Wolverine then strapped Moss into the Sensory Assault Helmet. Wolverine tells him to leave the family alone and turns on the machine so Moss would not forget. Wolverine watched as Beast released the captured mutants Pyro, Dust, Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, and Rockslide. Wolverine led them to the hanger where they got into a helicopter and flew off. After the MRD attacked the copter, Wolverine had Boom Boom and Pryo work together to destroy the hanger so no one can follow. The MRD still managed to send two VTOL Jets after them. Dust used her powers to clog the engines and destroy the jets. The group returned to the mansion and Logan took Randy and his family to a small cabin in the woods where they could hide out for a few weeks until the MRD forgot about them. After Erica told him he didn't want him to leave, Logan knew he has to. Logan headed back to the mansion and found all the formerly captured mutants gone and on their own. After Beast informed him that the MRD will just keep capturing mutants, Logan proposed that they reform the X-Men. Resurrecting the X-Men After his proposal, he and Beast saved Angel and Rogue by destroying the robot Senator Kelly had shown the civilians at the rally. He addressed Angel as "Warren" before going to confront Rogue about rejoining the X-Men. After she refused and Beast tried to cheer him up, Logan admitted that she was right about him not being there for the team. He confronted Cyclops next, who had been living in an apartment since the disappearances of Jean and Xavier. He let himself in by kicking down the front door. He commented on the apartment, calling it "nice". Logan asked Scott rhetorical questions and criticized him after Cyclops warned him not to. After Cyclops shot him out of his apartment, Wolverine told him that the two had a "Good talk". Emma Frost He talked to Warren about the mansion's repairs. He later saw Emma Frost as she stood on the doorstep. After Emma told Warren her name, Wolverine told her that he was already aware of who she was and asked her why she was at the mansion to begin with. When she told him that she had decided to join the X-Men, Wolverine told her no and walked off before she told him that she never comes "empty handed". Wolverine asked her what she could possibly offer the X-Men besides trouble. Shortly after allowing her in the mansion, Wolverine told Warren that she was working at some angle and thanked him for his help. Wolverine introduced Emma to Beast, Kitty and Iceman and told them she was the former headmistress of Massachusetts Academy. After Kitty remarked that she had never heard of it, Wolverine told her it was a school that tried to imitate the Xavier Institute. After Emma remarked about Xavier's helping of young mutants, Wolverine told her that she didn't try to help mutants and only taught them to bully people. Wolverine asked Emma why she closed down Massachusetts Academy. After she told him that she did not wish to talk about it, Wolverine told her that they were done talking and tried to get her to leave before she revealed her students were continuously taken from her. Wolverine told Emma that Cerebro was destroyed in the explosion at the mansion before she read his mind and told him that it's repairs were nearly complete. Wolverine talked to Beast about Emma briefly and told him that she was after something. He soon went to find Forge. While searching for him, he was shot at by several type of guns in the Danger Room. He told Forge that if this was his idea of a joke, he was not laughing, believing Forge could hear him. After finding him, Wolverine told Forge that he needed him back on Cerebro and that the team was trying to locate Xavier with Emma's help. While in Cerebro's room with Beast, Emma Frost and Forge, Wolverine grabbed Emma's arm and told her she was on hollow ground after she ignored Forge and was just about to grab the Cerebro helmet. Wolverine told her not to make him regret allowing her to even use it at all. Personality Relationships Appearances Trivia *Wolverine is the only character to have appeared in every episode of the series. *Originally, Wolverine was to be the sole star of the show before it was decided during production that the X-Men would be included. Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters